All is fair in love and war
by MorgauseNokami
Summary: Pan and Marron in an all out battle for Trunks! (rating may go up later)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Laughing and panting Marron walked to the side of the dance floor, leaving Trunks, Goten, Bra and Uub there. She dropped down on on the stool next to a blackhaired girl with a dark look on her face. 

"You saiyans are way too fit for me," Marron said, still out of breath. "I don't know how you can dance all evening!"

"Me neither," said Pan gruffly. She had loudly refused to even step on the dance floor and her friends knew better than to force her. She'd been sitting on that stool the whole night, looking gloomy and muttering under her breath. 

At twenty-one, Pan was not yet looking for a love life, she thoroughly enjoyed her freedom and didn't mind to use guys for what she wanted. And she didn't need to step onto the dance floor to attract attention. Tonight though she'd been turning down all guys, every now and then accepting a drink but nothing more.

Marron noted the huge amount of empty glasses next to the other girl, but Pan didn't even seem fazed. She herself had drunk a little too much as well, but dancing just made you so thirsty.

Marron followed Pan's gaze and smirked. "He's gorgeous, isn't he?" She said, an innocent look on her face, but her voice serious. 

Pan grinned. "Yeah, he really is. I mean, look at those arms!"

"Look at that _hair_!" Marron awed.

"That body!"

"Those eyes...!"

The girls looked at eachother and smirked. Both eyed Trunks in a hungry fashion. "I haven't really thought about it before, but he sure is a great catch," Marron muttered under her breath.

"Yeah," Pan sighed, "Smart, rich, handsome and totally unaware of us being female. If we'd really want him, we'd have to fight to make him ours."

Marron looked at Pan from the corner of her eyes, smiling vaguely. "That would be a challenge," she said amusedly, the tone of her voice making it sound as if it wasn't necessary to really listen to what she said. But Pan knew that tone and she smirked. 

"A real challenge."

"And it would be interesting to see if and how we could make him ours," the blond girl continued, her voice a bit more tense now, but still with that amused tone in it.

Pan bit her lip in thought. "What are you aiming at?" 

She knew the games of the blond girl all too well. At first sight, Marron seemed the sweet and innocent girl. But she was actually a smart and manipulative person, using people when necessary and playing with people for fun. Playing games with Marron was dangerous, almost as dangerous as being played with by her. But Pan enjoyed the danger and liked seeing how far Marron would go. The tomboy and the sweet girl, they made a pretty weird couple for such things.

Marron smiled smugly.

"I'm making you a bet. I'll bet you that I'll have Trunks first."

The other girl slowly smirked. "I'll bet you that _I'll_ have him first. But what's at stake?"

Marron shrugged. "When I have him, you just need to back off, that's all."

Pan laughed. "_If_ you have him, you mean. But yeah, that's fine with me. When _I_ have him, you have to back off. He's free for me to do what I want with."

The blond nodded slowly. "Any rules?"

Pan shook her head. "No. All is fair in love and war."

Marron nodded again and smirked. "Deal."

Pan laughed and raised her glass. "Deal!"

*$^-^$*

AN: Yeah, I'm being mean XD 

Forever And A Day is going nowhere lately and this actually very old idea came up again... This _should_ get interesting.   


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was five o'clock in the morning. The sun was shining brightly already, the already warm rays clearing away the morning haze. Pan stretched and jumped out of bed, mocking every normal person by not even yawning. She and Bra would do early morning training. It was the only way Bra had gotten Pan to go to that club last night, saying she'd train with Pan the next morning. 

Pan grinned mischievously at the thought of Bra, the blue-haired beauty was surely still fast asleep. Smirking Vegeta-esque she started plotting ways to wake the almighty saiyan princess up. Hmm, if she could bring some icecubes... With a bit of luck the girl would wake up the whole building with one of those infamous screams of hers. At least one family member would storm to her room to see what was going on.

Pan blinked. Family members... Trunks. She suddenly recalled the bet Marron and she had made last night. She frowned as she opened her closet. Whatever she wore, it had to be something that would make Trunks notice her feminine shapes. It was unlike her to dress up, especially for fighting (which could not be said for Bra, the girl had body suits so tight that it amazed even Vegeta), but Pan didn't lose, especially no bets. 

She rummaged through the kitchen, humming happily though she pulled at her collar every now and then. The tight shirt she wore was low-cut and she didn't feel comletely comfortable with the fact that when she looked down, she looked right at her cleavage. She ignored it, though.

A sleepy-eyed Videl walked into the kitchen. "Hi, daughter," she said and stiffled a yawn. "What are you up to?"

"Just training," beamed Pan and she stuffed her mouth with cold pizza. 

Videl made an exasparated sound at her daughter's eating habits, then noticed Pan's shirt and frowned. "Wearing _that_?" 

Pan blushed slightly, then scowled at her mother. "Is something wrong with it?"

Videl yawned again. "No, it's just not you."

"Look, mom, just because I'm home for the summer, that doesn't mean that you can dress me up in what _you_ like anymore," Pan snapped. 

Videl's eyes widened, a bit taken aback by her daughter's outburst. Then she glared at Pan. "Adult or no adult, you will not speak to me that way. I'm not trying to dress you up in any sort of way, I was just noting your new look."

Her daughter lowered her eyes. "Sorry mom."

Videl yawned again. "It's ok. Where were you going again?"

Pan rolled her eyes. "Capsule Corps. Where do you think?"

Her mother narrowed her eyes. "Or has this something to do with Trunks again?" she asked, gesturing at Pan's shirt and referring to the girl's child hood crush. 

Pan blushed again and scowled, her mother was right, even though she completely missed the point. "No, mom, it hasn't. Now could we drop the subject?"

Videl waved with her hand and walked to the cupboard. "Right, right."

Pan scowled again and pushed the remaining pizza part in her mouth. "I'm off," she muttered with her mouth full and jumped right through the window in the air, ignoring her mother's shouts that those damned saiyans should learn how to use a door. 

~*~

Capsule Corps was deathly quiet, Pan noted as she stood at the closed kitchen door. Normally, the door would be open and at least one person would be in the kitchen, eating as if their life depended on it. But apparently neither one of the Briefs was a morning person. 

Surely Vegeta should be anywhere around? Pan checked his ki, but it was nowhere near the large building. Great, out on one of his training trips. Now the only thing she could do was break into the house. Or she could go to the front door and ring, but that would wake up the whole building and definately lead to one of Bulma's notorious rants. No, breaking in sounded much more appealing.

She was ready to blast the lock to pieces when she realized the window was open. _So uncareful,_ she thought and grinned to herself as she pushed it open.

She jumped into the kitchen en breathed out in relief when the alarm system didn't go off. After countless accidental alarms because of her or Goten, Bulma had made the system 'Son-safe' as it was 'Briefs-safe'. Still Pan was so used at the alarm going off that she was relieved every time it _didn't_. 

Pan glanced around the kitchen. A refrigerator. A giant refrigerator. Her stomach growled and she patted it to stay still. That one cold pizza she had had was nowhere near enough to satisfy her. Surely Bra wouldn't mind sleeping somewhat longer and Bulma would never know if any food dissapeared. Well, she might know, but she would blame one of the saiyans that lived here.

She quickly opened the fridge and grabbed the first thing in sight, cold beef. Not her favorite, but it had to do. A saiyan couldn't afford to be picky. 

"I didn't know burglary was your thing, Pan," a sudden, deep voice said. 

She twirled around, gulping and swallowing a big piece of meat, and looked right into deep blue eyes. "Trunks!" she hissed. "You scared me!"

"You oughta be scared, eating _my_ food," he said, glaring at her, though he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Only then Pan noticed the state of un-dress the other one was currently in. He was wearing dark blue boxers, his hair was dripping wet and he had a towel around his neck. Pan couldn't help but admire his sexy, well-toned body, still damp from the shower, the moisture highlighting every bulge of muscle. His face was chiseled with high cheekbones and deepblue, intriguing eyes. Even from here she could smell his cologne and she breathed in deeply to savour the scent.

_Whoa there girl,_ she thought and shook her head. _I'm the one who's supposed to do the seducing, not he._ She straightened and put the rest of the food back in the fridge, then tried to recall what he had last said.

"...here for Bra?" 

She nodded numbly and he laughed, a warm, pleasant sound. "Well, good luck waking her up, then. It's not an easy job."

She closed her eyes briefly and kicked herself mentally. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Trunks." Finally she was getting more into her role. She walked somewhat closer to him, so that he could feel her body heat and probably look at her cleavage. He backed away a little, unconciously, and she grinned. She then tossed her hair back and bounced past him, making sure that she touched his arm as she went. "I'll have her out of bed in no time!"

She could feel his eyes boring in her back and grinned wider. She definately would _not_ lose this bet.

~*~

_Wham!_ Pan jumped aside as Bra's fist hit the ground where she'd just been. With a shout she jumped at the blue haired demi saiyan and punched her in the face. Bra didn't even flinch and kneed Pan in the stomach. Pan doubled over, moaning, angry at herself for letting her guard down and angry at Bra for taking advantage of that (at the moment she didn't like being pointed out that that was the whole point of fighting). Shoving Bra away, she powered up to just below supersaiyan and smirked. This time the princess wouldn't get her that easily. 

"You've been training," Bra laughed, panting.

Pan rolled her eyes and jumped at Bra again, forcing the other girl in the defense. "I'm _always_ training."

The other girl laughed as she blocked Pan's quick fists and answered with a punch of her own. "That's why you're going to the mall with us this afternoon."

Pan hissed when Bra punched her in the side, she was already bruised there and Bra knew that. The demi saiyan didn't really fight fair. But then again, neither did Pan.

She shot a small ki ball at the other and grinned when it hit Bra's leg. Bra whiped that grin off when she returned the ki ball with one of her own. Pan jumped into the air and kicked at Bra's head while rapidly shooting small ki-balls. Bra dodged them all and crouched down when Pan dissapeared, moving so quickly that even Bra couldn't immediately sense her.

_Wham!_ Pan's fists slammed down in Bra's neck. The other girl groaned and sank through her knees. Pan appeared behind her and took her in a head lock.

"What should I do at the mall?" she questioned Bra.

"Lemme go," moaned Bra, making futile attempts of pushing the dark haired girl away.

"Answer me," smirked Pan, tightening her grip on Bra. 

"Shop, hang, have fun, now _let me go!!_" Bra shouted the last part and powered up to super saiyan. Pan got thrown back by the shere force of her golden aura. She cursed and powered up as well, but Bra didn't seem to want to fight. She just glared at Pan. 

"Man, you are ruthless!" she snarled. 

Pan narrowed her eyes.

"I wouldn't want to seriously fight with you," Bra suddenly smiled and she winked at the other girl, powering down again. 

Pan blinked a few times before she got the compliment, then powered down as well. "Thanks," she said grinning, "you're not half bad yourself. But why did we quit?"

Bra smirked Vegeta-esque. "Because we have to get ready to go to the mall," she said and dragged a whining Pan inside.

~*~

"Tell me again why we are doing this?" questioned Pan, staring daggers at anyone who dared to laugh at her. 

Goten grinned. "Because Bra made us. And Bra's the boss."

"Who made her the boss?" muttered Trunks, who was behind the wheel. "I'm sure we didn't vote. Even I would have noticed elections. And I sure as hell wouldn't have voted for Bra."

"Neither would I," muttered Pan and she glared at the blue-haired demi saiyan, who was smirking deviously. 

"Admit it, guys," Bra beamed, "I'm too much for you."

"You sure as hell are," snorted Trunks. Marron and Uub, who had been somewhat silent until then, laughed out loud now. 

Pan glanced at the purpe-haired demi saiyan next to her. She'd managed to get the best seat, the front seat, but laughing at the four teens who were packed in the back like a can of tuna wasn't as funny as when they'd just left.

He wasn't glaring anymore, just looking at the road in concentration. She loved that look on his face, so determined, as if he was fighting Buu instead of trying to make it through the traffic. When he didn't talk, like now, you hardly noticed he was bitchy and arrogant. 

She could smell him from here, his manly scent mixing with his cologne. He smelled _good_. He'd always smelled good, but only lately she'd noticed. 

"Pan? _Pan!_" 

"Huh, what?" Pan blinked and looked over her shoulder. 

Bra glared at her, then smiled. "I was asking you something, but you obviously were too busy staring at my brother."

"What?" Pan said and blushed. "What are you talking about?!" 

Marron winked at her and she quickly turned around again, her eyes glued to the road. _Damnit, Bra,_ she hissed inwardly. _How am I supposed to seduce him when you guys turn me into a stuttering, blushing fifteen year old when he's close?!_ She glared at the road.  

Next to her Trunks sighed in relief when he stopped the car on the parking spot. "Tell me again why we couldn't fly?" he questioned. 

Bra patted him on the head as if he were a cute but dull kid. "Because we can't land here, silly," she said and smiled friendly. Trunks glared at her, but she didn't flinch.

"So much for sibling rivalry," muttered Marron and she stepped past the two Briefs. "Who's coming?" Behind her Bra was now pulling her brother's hair while Trunks was calling her names that would have made Vegeta blush.

Pan rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tell me again why we are doing this?!"

*$^-^$*

AN: I've been writing more now my internet isn't working... _ At least I'm doing *something* useful now ^^ Next to writing plotless Juunanagou-Pan lemons and setting up a hentai site with Qimm... Which you all (those who can handle and legally read stories involving sex, that is), by the way, should visit at http://www.impurethoughts.tk ^^


End file.
